poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Lucario Pan Part 6/Transcript
This is the transcript of Lucario Pan Part 6. (We continue as we now cut to King Dedede, who's still trying to find the voice of the spirit, when he heard Escargoon) Escargoon: Well, King Dedede is coming to his senses. King Dedede: (Sees what Escargoon is doing) Odd's fish! (Escargoon is now taking Lopunny with him as he rows the boat) Escargoon: (To Lopunny) I told him you Pokémon wouldn't betray Lucario. But... King Dedede: And just what do you think you are doing, Escargoon? Escargoon: Well, (Chuckles) just what you told me, sire. I'm just carrying out your orders. (King Dedede stops the boat) King Dedede: My orders? Escargoon: Why, yes, sire. Didn't you just say to go...? King Dedede: (Angrily pushes the boat) Put her back! You blithering idiot! My orders. Of all the bumbling.... Lucario: (As King Dedede) (O.S.) Escargoon! Just exactly what do you think you are doing? (King Dedede hears the voice again, and he knew that voice wasn't coming from him) Escargoon: (As he puts Lopunny back on the rock which is now flooded) I'm putting her back like you told me, sire. Lucario: I said nothing of the sort! Escargoon: (Stammering) But, sire, didn't you? I thought that... Lucario: For the last time, Escargoon, take the lady Pokémon back to her village. (While Lucario is imitating Dedede's voice, King Dedede's shadow is lurking towards him) Lucario: UNDERSTAND?!?! (Echoing) (Lucario's yell had startled Escargoon and made the cave shake) Escargoon: As you wish, sire. Lucario: Oh. And one more thing. (As King Dedede approaches behind Lucario) When you return to the ship, tell the whole crew to help themselves to me best root beer. (King Dedede raises his hammer and is about to hit Lucario) Peach: (Gasp) Lucario! Mario: Look out! (Lucario quickly jumps out as King Dedede almost crushes him with his hammer) King Dedede: Here's your spirit, Escargoon! (Lucario flies in front of Escargoon) Escargoon: Why, it's Lucario. (Mario and Peach look and sigh in relief. Lucario then jumps on Dedede's head) King Dedede: Scurvy beast! Lucario: Thank you, Your Majesty. King Dedede: Come down, boy, if you're a taste for cold steel! Lucario: Watch this, guys! (Passes Mario and Peach watching from the ledge) Peach: Oh, Lucario, do be careful. Mario: Don't worry, Peach, he can handle this. (Lucario jumps on Dedede's sword, which made it shake. Then he flies through the rock walls, and shoves Escargoon in his hat. Lucario then taunts Dedede, before King Dedede tried to hit him with his hammer. Lucario snatched Dedede's gun and flew over to Escargoon) Lucario: (Handing the gun to Escargoon) Try your luck, Escargoon? King Dedede: Let him have it! (Lucario was going around a pointed rock) King Dedede: Well, come on, you idiot! Blast him! (Escargoon tries pointing out with his gun) Lucario: (Jumping in front of Dedede) Right here, Escargoon! (Escargoon now prepares to shoot) King Dedede: Hold it, you fool! No! No! (Escargoon fires his gun, Lucario dodges the bullet, as it startled King Dedede who fell) Escargoon: Sire? (He drops his gun in the water) Mario: Oh, no. Peach: Oh, how dreadful. Lucario: What a pity, Escargoon. I'm afraid we've lost the dear captain. (King Dedede rises up and sneaks behind Lucario who puts on Dedede's captain hat) Escargoon: Sire! (King Dedede is puzzled) Lucario: In the back, sire? (King Dedede spears his hat with his sword as Lucario dodges. He takes it off the sword and puts in on his head. Lucario gets his sword and the two began to battle. Mario and Peach watch in horror. Cut to Escargoon who's watching the fight) Escargoon: Give it to him, sire! Cleave him to the brisket! (Lucario dodges an attack from King Dedede and shoves him over his hat, then pulls his tongue and releases it in his mouth. King Dedede breaks free from his hat and battles Lucario until they walk over the ledge) King Dedede: I've got you this time, Lucario. (Lucario had tricked King Dedede into walking in midair as he floats. King Dedede sees that he's above midair, screams and hangs on to an edge of the rock) Lucario: Well, well, a codfish on a hook. King Dedede: I'll get you for this, Lucario, if it's the last thing I do! (Suddenly, Lucario hears ticking) Lucario: I say, Dedede, do you hear something? King Dedede: No. (Hears the ticking and sees it coming closer) No! (The Carnotaurus arrives and gets ready to devour King Dedede) King Dedede: Nooo!!! (Dodges as the Carnotaurus only takes part of his coat and eats it) Lucario: Oh, Mr. Carnotaur, you want a Dedede burger and Escargoon fries to go? (The Carnotaurus nods) You do? Well, here's your order. Peach: Oh, Lucario, no! Mario: Oh, my gosh. (The Carnotaurus grabs King Dedede with its mouth as Dedede tried to hang on, but loses his grip) King Dedede: NO!!! (Falls into the Carnotaurus's mouth. But gets out and yells) ESCARGOON!!! (Escargoon jumps on the boat) Escargoon: D...don't go away, Your Majesty! Stay right there now, sire! I'll save you, sire! (King Dedede tries to defend himself with his hammer against the Carnotaurus, but it rams into him with its head) King Dedede: Escargoon! (As the Carnotaurus chases him) Escargoon! (Escargoon paddles around frantically, looking for Dedede. King Dedede tries to escape from the Carnotaurus's mouth, but it snapped his foot. He screams as he is flying, before he fell on the Carnotaurus's back. He hangs onto it, but it hits him with its tail, as the Carnotaurus tried to eat him again. Escargoon arrives) Escargoon: Sire! Sire! King Dedede: Escargoon! Escargoon! (He races toward Escargoon, but the Carnotaurus gets in his way and eats him again) Escargoon: Give him back! (As he's about to hit the Carnotaurus with an oar, King Dedede comes out and screams as he got hit on the head by Escargoon's oar. The Carnotaurus fell as King Dedede escapes with Escargoon) King Dedede: (To Escargoon) Row for the ship! Row for the ship...! (Crashes into the cave wall and falls off the boat) (The Carnotaurus charges toward King Dedede. King Dedede looks up and screams as the Carnotaurus nearly devoured him. He frantically speeds for the cave entrance and crashed into the wall again, and the Carnotaurus hits King Dedede as it crashes through the wall) King Dedede: ESCARGOON!!! (The Carnotaurus chases King Dedede into the sunset. Cut to Lucario, Mario and Peach) Lucario: Behold my Aura! Mario: Wait, Lucario, what about Lopunny? Lucario: Lopunny? Oh, Lopunny. (He rushes back inside the cave. We see Lopunny who is now high tide) Lopunny: Help...! (The water rises over her mouth) (Lucario quickly dives into the water and saves Lopunny from drowning) Lopunny: Oh, Lucario, you saved me! Lucario: No problem at all, miss. (Lucario and Lopunny fly outside the cave and pass Mario and Peach) Mario: Hey, Lucario! Wait for us! (They fly after them into the sunset) (Fade to black) (Fade to Dedede's ship at nighttime as we zoom closer to the ship. We also see the Carnotaurus who growls in frustration and then lies down. We zoom over to the light and we enter the room where King Dedede is in a chair with a hot water bottle on his head. He also has his feet put in a bucket of hot water) King Dedede: (Sniffling) That cursed Lucario. Making a fool out of me. I sh... I sh... Whew! Ah-choo! (He sneezes so hard he jumped and splashed the bucket) King Dedede: Oh, my head. (Then he hears pounding as he holds his head in pain. Escargoon is putting up a sign reading "Quiet, do not disturb". Roy Koopa arrives with a kettle of hot water) Roy Koopa: (Singing) Oh, a pirate's life is a wonderful life... (Spoken) Your hot water, Escargoon. Escargoon: Shh! The poor captain has a splitting headache. We mustn't annoy him. (King Dedede comes out of the room, but Escargoon hits him on the head with the hammer. The hammer starts to shake along with Escargoon as King Dedede dizzily falls back into his seat. Escargoon comes into the room with the kettle, and almost trips. He walks toward King Dedede who smiles dazedly) Escargoon: Well, sire, it's nice to see you smiling again. (He puts King Dedede's feet back in the bucket) Escargoon: Brings back the good old days when we was leading a healthy normal life. Scuttling ships, cutting throats. (He puts a thermometer in Dedede's mouth) Escargoon: Oh sire, why don't we put to sea again? You know, there's trouble brewing on the island. Women trouble. (While he's not looking, he has the kettle poured into the bucket) Escargoon: I wouldn't want this to go any farther, but the cook told me that one of the Koopalings told him that he heard that Lucario has banished Celebi. (The thermometer goes up and it pops) King Dedede: WHOA!!! (He jumps and yells in pain. He then angrily picks up Escargoon) King Dedede: Why, you doddering slug, I...! Did you say Lucario has banished Celebi? (He lifts the kettle off his head) Escargoon: Oh, I did, sire. That he has. King Dedede: But why? Escargoon: Well, on account of Princess Peach, sire. Celebi tried to do her in, she did. Celebi's terrible jealous. King Dedede: Well, well. Escargoon: And that's why we ought to leave, sire. This ain't no place for respectable guys like us. King Dedede: That's it, Escargoon! That's it! (He smacks Escargoon to the floor) Escargoon: I'm glad you agreed, sire. King Dedede: Quick, my coat. My best dress coat. Escargoon: Yes, Your Majesty. The sooner we get going, the better. King Dedede: Ah, yes, a jealous female Pokémon can be tricked into anything. (He hits Escargoon again) King Dedede: My case of hooks! Escargoon: Yes, sire. (He gets out a case of golden hooks) Escargoon: Here you are, sir. Your Sunday set. King Dedede: If we impress the pixie Pokémon, convince her we're eager to help her, the wench may chart our course to a certain hiding place. Escargoon: Our best hiding place is the Spanish main, sire. I'll set the course... (He goes outside but gets grabbed by King Dedede) King Dedede: And where do you think you are going? Escargoon: To tell the guys we sail with the tide, sir. King Dedede: You will go ashore, pick up Celebi, and bring her to me. (Drops Escargoon) Understand?! (This startled Escargoon who falls into a rowboat) Escargoon: Yes, Your Majesty. (He starts rowing out of the ship, breaking part of its railing. Then he rows out to the island) Category:Transcripts Category:Indominus Dragon